First Date
by TopazAngel
Summary: Cordy and Connor go to the carnival...This is FLUFF!!! (Cordy/Connor)-Read and Review-FINISHED


****

AN-Cheesy-ness ensues…DON'T FLAME ME!!! I don't really give a care if you think C/C is incest…

"So…The carnival?" Connor asked.

"Come on!!! It'll be fun!!! I wanted to do something that you have never done, and this is that something. Now come on! We have to do the Ferris wheel first!" She said excitedly.

"You mean, that big spinning wheel that stops when you get to the top, and you have to look down, and-" He began nervously.

"Oh…You're scared of heights?" She asked.

"No," he said quickly.

"Awww, I think its cute…The son of two vampires, who fights demons, is scared of heights…" Cordelia had regained her memory shortly after they had first kissed, and it took a lot to decide what she wanted. But ultimately, Connor was who she wanted. And needed. So she had stayed with him. That had only been a week ago, and they were going on their first proper date. He had let her choose, but he was starting to regret that choice.

"I knew this was gonna happen…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you really wanna ride that thing?" He asked.

"Its romantic. Lets go! Come on! I'll race you!" She said.

"Like you could beat me!" He said, they began running to the Ferris wheel. Connor of course got there first.

"Told you you couldn't beat me!" He said as they stepped into the seat on the ride.

"Yeah…Well, if it wasn't for that pesky super human strength of yours…" She said bitterly. 

The ride started up and Connor looked a little uneasy. It didn't take long and they were stalled at the top.

"Isn't it so beautiful?" She asked him. She was looking off in the distance.

He looked at how much she was enjoying this. He hadn't seen her this content since the night he found her in the Hyperion. She had been so scared and alone. He was glad that she felt she could trust him, even after he told her what he had done, and he valued her honestly.

For the longest time he wanted to kiss her. To be with her. But he didn't want to get attached. He had this picture is his mind that they would be together, and then she would remember everything, and go back to his father. And for a few days she had. She told him she needed time…And he gave it to her.

Three days later, she came back to his apartment.

"Its you Connor…I love your dad, but not like I love you," That had surprised him. And made him extremely happy to know that she really wanted to be with him. She still needed him. Like he needed her.

And now they were here. And she was talking about everything being beautiful.

"Everything is," He said to her. He decided to take her hand in his, and she let him. She looked from him, to the horizon, and knew this was right.

*****

Later that night they were walking around trying to find something else to do, and Connor saw the games.

"Isn't it like tradition for the guy to win the girl a stuffed animal??" He asked her.

"Yes. Why?" She asked.

"Come on." He said with a smile. He drug her over to the booth where you have to knock over the milk bottles.

"Connor…These games are all rigged. You can't win."

"Sure I can," He said taking the ball his hands and preparing to throw. He threw the ball and hit square in the middle, knocking down all of the milk cartons.

"Wow…I'm impressed!" She said, happily.

"Now, which one do you want??"

"How about that big bear?" She asked, remembering the first time she ever went to his apartment.

"Okay…I'll take the bear. He told the carnival attendant. He handed the bear to Cordy.

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yea…Its getting late, and since I am back at the hotel, everyone is treating me like a baby…" She answered.

"My father and the others just care about you…Besides I think part of that is because of me." He said smiling.

"Yeah…He still doesn't want us getting, well, you know. Which I can understand. He loves you, ya know."

"Yea. I know…Well, I'll get you back now."

"I'm the one with the car, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

*****

Cordelia dropped Connor off at his apartment. She walked him to his door.

"Connor…This was fun…Thanks for the bear."

"No problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You know it!" She said.

They locked eyes for a moment, and pulled into each other, for a soft kiss on the lips. Nothing to passionate, just sweet, and loving.

"Goodnight Connor."

"Goodnight, Cordy."

"I love you," She said turning to walk away.

"I love you too," He smiling as she turned her head back around to look at him. 

'Yes. This is definitely right.' They both thought to themselves at the same time.

****

The End…

What did you think???


End file.
